Lips of an Angel Destiel AU
by interruptingxmoose
Summary: Dean Winchester is a man of religion. He's happily with his girlfriend Lisa, helping raise her kid Ben. His apple pie life couldn't be any better. After a series of unfortunate events, Dean meets Castiel. Becoming fiends comes naturally, despite their differing beliefs. Soon enough, Dean finds himself falling for Cas, something he swore he would never do.


Dad stood parallel of me, leaning against the door frame of the living room. His eyes sharp, narrow, staring through me as if he knows what's going to happen. "You know wanted to talk, Dean?" His raspy voice pierced through the silence. I gulped, caught inside my own mind. "I think I'm gay." My words were even more piercing than his, they were a siren. They were dad's siren to throw more religion on me.

"You think?" He stepped forward and smacked me across the face.

"Not for long, boy. No son of mine will be gay. I've already lost enough, now this? Don't worry," he paused, looking me in the eye. His breath hit me and I got a whiff of the alcohol. "We can fix this...God can fix this."

"Dean, wake up."

Lisa shook me slightly, her silky words embracing me into a deeper sleep. I let out mumbles, still exhausted from work. I felt her lay on the bed. "Deann." She sung, placing kisses on my neck. I rolled over, facing her. "Good morning." Half asleep, I leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek, earning small laughs from her. "Today's your brother's birthday." She said, her tone going serious. I gulped, and sighed. "I know," I paused, I had just woke up and I'm already an emotional wreck. "is it okay if I spend today alone? It's not the easiest day." Smiling softly, she ruffled my hair and got up. "Of course, I'm going to take Ben to school and I'm going to apply for that job at Dr. Novak's office." Standing up, she grabbed her keys and headed out of our room.

"I love you!" She shouted as she left. With a smile stuck to my face, I couldn't help but feel lucky to have her. She's always there for me.

As always it took me a while to get ready, I probably spend an hour just in the shower. I threw on my tender's outfit, because I knew I wouldn't have time to come home.

By the time I was done, it was 9, I guess I can go see Sam...and mom.

I grabbed my keys, locking the front door behind me. The air was crisp and damp, filled with the scent of fresh rain. I got into my impala, one of the only good things I got out of dad. After starting it and spending a few minutes flipping through the radio stations, I headed to the florist.

"And even as I wander

I'm keeping you in sight

You're a candle in the window

On a cold, dark winter's night

And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."

Oh god I really need to get out of the habit of singing like a teenage girl. After yelling at jackasses that don't understand how to stay in their lane, I got to the florist.

"Hannah!" I looked around, spotting her picking at some roses.

"Dean! Hey, didn't expect to see you so early in the day, what's up?"

Scratching my head, I looked around. "I'm about to go visit my mom, what should I take?"

She stood for a moment, thinking, then she ran around the corner and came back with some roses.

"On the house." Smiling softly, she reached her arm out, handing me them. "Thanks, but I can't do that." I reached for my wallet when she stopped me. "Seriously, Dean. Let someone do something nice for you for once." I raised my hands as a sign of defeat. "Okay okay, god you're scary when you really want something. See you later, take care!" I waved goodbye as I headed back towards my car. The drive is long considering the fact that mom and Sam are on the edge of town. I don't mind though, it makes me happy to see them...most of the time anyway. I pulled up and parked in the lot. There was a quite a bit of people around, all grieving with each other. I can understand them to an extent. At least they actually got to know the people they lost. I pushed past everyone, giving my condolences. At last I came to the Winchester section, glaring at where dad was buried. I had a really strong urge to spit on his grave, but I'm afraid mom's ghost would come and slap me for not having manners, if you know ghosts were actually real.

I leaned down and sat in front of Sam's grave. "Hey, Sammy. You would've been 26 today. I'm sorry. I don't know why I come here every year, it just makes me break down. But I-" my throat started to burn and I felt tears rolling down my face. They mixed with the damp air and I let out a sob. "Happy birthday, Sammy." I set the flowers in between his and mom's grave.

"Mom, I hope you're taking care of Sam up there. I miss you." Standing up, I wiped the tears from my face and let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry."

I headed back to my car before I completely broke down in the middle of the cemetery. Opening the door, I turned the ignition on and the radio let out loud music. Banging my fist against it, it turned off and I slammed my door shut. I regained myself and soon enough I was back in town and it was already 2, I was just in time for work. Headed inside, I began cleaning. I always keep the place clean but there's no harm in making it extra clean, plus it gives me time to calm down. "God can fix this." I remind myself as I continued to wipe down the counter in front of me. These words were my daily reminder of not to fall back into eternal damnation. That sounds a bit cruel from the outside, yes, but it's the price you have to pay for the ultimate sin; I'm not going to throw my life away like that.

I walked out from behind the counter, the small door swinging behind me, eventually coming to a stop. Heading to the front door, I unlocked it and flipped the open sign to on. It let out a small hum, the electrifying buzz filled the quiet but soon to be lively space. I wasn't half way to the counter yet, when I heard the door open. Expectantly, my regular costumer Bobby Singer walked in and sat on a bar stool.

"Starting already?"

I smirked and headed to the giant ice cooler to get his favorite beer.

"Oh, shut your trap, you idgit. I came for a drink, not a lecture."

After grabbing it I popped the cap off and set it in front of him. He immediately started gulping it down and slammed his money on the counter. I put it in the register and continued to clean while tuning out Bobby's words.

I've had my fare share of costumers, all different people, different backgrounds, but they always have one thing in common, the alcohol.

There's your grieving, the ones that have lost someone, a job, or something; like Bobby here, he lost his wife and daughter.

Then you have your depressed and stressed out people, I mean I don't blame them, things can get pretty overwhelming. They are trying to relax, get their minds off things, but it's not working too well.

Last but not least, you have your great big bag of dicks. They're unpredictable, chaotic, and don't care about anyone but themselves. I usually kick them out because they're not too well for business.

As the night progressed, more and more people came in and out. I was busy talking with a customer when I noticed a couple walked in.

A same sex couple.

It was two guys, they were holding hands. They headed to come and purchase drinks. While looking at them, I noticed they seemed to be polar opposites. One was very masculine and fit while the other was feminine and scrawny; not that it matters because their mere existence is an abomination, but I have to be kind, it's the Christian thing to do after all.

They came and each got a beer, I smiled and took their money. Heading to a table, they sat down and minded their own business. I continued with my earlier conversation when my phone rang. It was Lisa.

"Hey babe, how's your evening?"

"Good, busy. Same as always."

"Am I bothering you? I'll call back."

"No,it's fine. How was work?"

"Ben got in trouble again, the principal had to call me in."

"What? What happened this time?"

"He got in a fight. He's suspended."

"Did he win?"

"Dean!"

"What? I gotta make sure or else I'll go have a friendly chat with the other kid's parents."

"Now I know where he gets it from."

"Now, now we all know he gets his feisty side from youu."

I heard a loud crash and looked up to see a table was flipped over, on the other side of it was the guy who came in with his boyfriend.

"Dean, you there?"

"Hey baby, yeah. But I think something happened, I have to go."

"Dean wait I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, I ran out from behind the counter to see what was happening.


End file.
